


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bondage, Diary/Journal, Duct Tape, Electricity, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds an old diary of Fiona's in the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The loft was the only place to keep Fiona safe from her stalker.  And Fiona, naturally, hated it.

"I can hold my own against Sergio, MIchael," Fiona said as Michael was setting up a rifle near the loft's balcony.  "I should be out there with Sam and Jesse."

"No, Fi.   We don't know Sergio's motives.  All we know is that he likes to break into buildings and watch women sleep."

"Which means you're not going guns-a-blazing on Sergio."

"Exactly." 

"I'm sure the bastard can handle a little liquid explosive on his clothes."

"Fi, as much as I like that idea, we're trying to capture the guy, not kill all of us in the process.  Sam and Jesse are going to be okay, just like you're going to be okay inside the loft."

"We don't have a lot of stuff here to do, Michael.   We have enough food for a week in here, but that's it.  You're not exactly the type to have a Nicolas Sparks book lying around the loft."

"Nicolas Sparks?"

Fiona looked at Michael in disbelief.  "Were you expecting me to read _Guns and Ammo_ all the time?"

Michael let out a loud exhale.  "I'll see what we have upstairs.  Maybe I have something for us to do while we're stuck here."

Michael went upstairs in the loft.  At first, all he saw was old case files Fiona would've encouraged him to shred months ago and beer cap fishing lures Sam left in the loft. 

Then, behind what Michael assumed was Sam's tackle box, was a small diary he had never seen before.  It was pink and the enclosure was covered in lace.  Michael opened the diary slowly. 

The diary was in Fiona's handwriting, much to his relief.  He started reading the first entry in her diary:

_11 January 2004_

_I don't know why Michael keeps appearing in my dreams, but he does.  Maybe if I start writing down my dreams of him, he'll go away.  Or I can dream up my Detective Special and shoot him in the head, whatever happens first._

_Last night I dreamed I was in my bed.  I was naked, as usual.  Then_ _Michael appeared between my legs.  It was like he knew how to get me to come, and he didn't have to get any coaching from me.  I came, but when I woke up, he was gone._

_And I had a good angle to shoot him at, too.  Fuck._

"I was wondering when you would find that," Fiona said as she was walking behind Michael. 

"When was I supposed to find this?"

"Shortly after we arrived in Miami.  But I guess you had other important things."

"Uh…yeah."

Fiona looked at her writing.  "You know what, Michael?  I don't think you have to look any further for something for us to do."

Michael flipped through the diary.  "Everything entry in the diary has one of your sexual fantasies on it."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Except for the parts where you want to kill me."

"I'd rather kill you in other ways now."

"At least I'll wake up."

"And then I'll kill you again."

Michael nodded.  "Sounds like a good plan."

 

Fiona was naked on the loft's bed.  Her body was being propped up by pillows. 

Michael crawled between her legs.

"Ready, Fi?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Michael started kissing the inside of her right thigh.

_28 August 2004_

_I've kicked Michael out of bed in my dreams._

_After I kicked him out of bed, I managed to get my Detective Special._

_I made sure the Detective Special was loaded before aiming at his back, but I couldn't do it._

_Michael disarmed me and put my hands behind my back.  Then he kissed me.  I started kissing him back, first on the lips, then on the neck._

_As I traveled down his body, I remembered he liked his nipples sucked when we made love.  So I went to his right nipple and sucked it.  I pinched his other nipple._

_I kissed his abs.  I was about to go down on him when I woke up._

Fiona pinched Michael's right nipple with her left hand as she stroked his abs with the barrel of her Detective Special.  The gun was loaded.

"I'm glad we didn't go by the diary entry exactly with this one."

Fiona looked at Michael's crotch.  "I see.  You really like the nipple pinching."

"It's not the nipple pinching."

Fiona grinned.  "Oh."

 

_13 April 2005_

_Even with Armand around, I can't get rid of Michael in my dreams.  I've tried shooting him, stabbing him, running over him with vehicles, drowning him, blowing him up, poisoning him…all of these things, and yet he's still around._

_This time, I tied him up with duct tape.  Lots of duct tape—two rolls full?  Anyway, then I started Tasing him.  I kept expecting him to disappear.  Instead, he nodded as if he wanted more.  So I kept stunning him.  He never said no._

_I give up, Michael.  You win.  I'll try not to say your name in bed when I'm with Armand._

"I'm only doing this because you like this, Fi," Michael said as Fiona finished taping Michael to a chair in duct tape.

"I know.  Every time I tell you I want to Tase you, you look at me funny."

"Because getting Tased isn't the same thing as sexual electrostimulation.  But I'm doing this for you because I know it turns you on.  Go ahead."

Fiona placed the Taser on Michael's shoulder and turned it on.

 

_~~4 February 2007~~ February 4, 2007_

_I'm having dreams of Michael more and more since moving to Miami.  I know I won't have to dream of him any longer.  It's a waiting game now._

_Michael always said I was the best driver he'd ever seen, and that trip we took to Cairo?  I proved that to him in several ways.  I'd love to take him on a ride again._

Someone was attempting to open the loft's door.  Fiona pointed her Walther at it. 

"Mikey?  Fi?"

"Sam?" Fi said.

"There's not a rifle hooked up near the door, is there?"

"No—"

Sam opened the door.  Fiona was on top of Michael.

"I was about to tell you to come back because we're in the middle of something."

 "Well, it's nothing I haven't seen before.  I was about to tell you the police caught Sergio.  They've already sentenced him and they're sending him to Coleman as I speak.  You're free to do anything you want in Miami again, Fi."

"I'm doing it right now."

"I know.  I can come back when you're done.  I'll hang around the stairs."

"You'll probably be waiting a while, Sam.  Maybe you should stay in, grab a beer and watch.  I can't leave Michael like this forever."

"Yeah, Sam.  Let her finish."

Fiona returned to what she was doing.

Sam shrugged and went to the fridge.


End file.
